Hilang
by Keropo Keropie
Summary: "Suara lonceng itu...,"/ "Lonceng?"/ "Ya. Lonceng itu bergema keras hari ini...,"/ Hanya sekedar rasa kasih dan sayang diantara mereka yang terjalin begitu saja. Kisah menyayat hati tentang arti ke'setia'an./ "Selagi nafas ini masih berhembus, aku akan selalu disisimu."/ Watari x L x Light/ No Yaoi!/ [OS]


" _Suara lonceng itu…"/ "Lonceng?"/ "Ya. Lonceng yang sangat keras bergema hari ini…"/ Hanya sekedar rasa kasih dan sayang diantara mereka yang terjalin begitu saja. Kisah menyayat hati tentang arti ke'setia'an / "Selagi nafas ini masih berhembus, aku akan selalu di sisimu."/ Watar Light/ No yaoi!/ rnr? Pliss :))_ _  
_

_**Death Note " Ohba Tsugumi/ Obata Takeshi**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Angst(Maybe)/ General_

 _ **Rated**_ _: K+_

 _ **Pair: Watari – L – Light Yagami**_

 _ **Typo(s), no yaoi, L's POV, Modifikasi canon.**_

 _ **Note: Saya ambil scene di episode 25, jadi diharapkan untuk tidak bingung yaa^^**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi, namun sejujurnya cerita ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _Hilang " Presented by Keropo_

 _._

 _._

 _Hei, hampir beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Watari. Aku tak sepenuhnya kehilangan arah, masa depan yang kuperlihatkan ini semua tragedi yang mencoret-coret kehidupanku. Menunjukkan betapa kuatnya aku. Dan ketika semuanya berakhir, aku akan pergi menemuimu. Tempat dimana hanya ada kebahagiaan yang abadi dengan kedamaian tanpa batas sedangkan penderitaan dan rasa sakit hanyalah bualan semata yang tak kunjung menghampiri._

Bulir air itu mengalir dengan deras menghantam tapak tanah tanpa ragu. Seolah menangisi alam yang dirusak oleh penghuninya. Awan mendung yang pekat kentara sekali melambangkan kepedihan bagi setiap insap yang memperhatikannya. Lantunan gemuruh yang kasar dan liar menjadi bumbu pemanis untuk suasana saat ini.

Aku terdiam.

Hujan hari ini sangat mendukung suasana hatiku. Mereka dapat menebak diriku yang sedang transparan tanpa topeng belaka. Menurunkan berjuta-juta debit air seolah sedang menghiburku yang sedang berduka.

Mungkin kata 'kehilangan' terdengar pas untuk keadaanku sekarang.

Kusentuhkan jemari pucat ini ke permukaan datar kaca jendela yang ada di hadapanku.

Dingin.

Rasa beku itu mulai menjalar ke telapak tanganku. Kaca itu berembun karena refleksasi dari suhu udara yang menurun. Kutatap dengan kosong pemandangan didepanku. Tidak ada gairah sedikitpun untuk mecicipi rasanya guyuran hujan saat ini. Lidahku juga tidak bertingkah untuk segera mengecap makanan manis atau sekedar kopi manis seperti biasanya, karena hal itu disebabkan oleh aku sedang tidak menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir.

Untuk hari ini saja, biarkan hatiku yang mengendalikan diri ini.

Lama tubuhku mematung dan otakku benar-benar tak bekerja saat ini, mencoba membuatnya berguna, kuingat-ingat sekelebat bayangan akan masa lalu. Ada sepercik rasa menggelitik dalam diri ketika mengingat bagaimana kita berdua dulu, membuat garis bibir ini melengkung keatas menciptakan senyum kecil yang tak kuasa ditahan.

Dulu saat aku masih kecil, kau selalu menggenggam tanganku.

Sedikit kekehan tanda aku benar-benar menginginkan masa itu kembali.

Diriku bergejolak, tubuh ini menegang, tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menjatuhkanku kedalam jurang duka nestapa. Kesadaran bahwa kau telah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi, menyurutkan semangat yang sempat timbul.

Hati ini mulai terluka dan menjadi busuk. Rasa dendam pun tak terelak 'kan lagi. Penyakit hati yang selalu kau wanti-wanti menghampiriku kini benar-benar menempel pada hatiku yang rusak.

Bak sembilu tajam yang mengoyak-ngoyak, membuatku merasa menggebu untuk menghabisi pelaku yang telah menjadi dalang dalam permainan takdir ini.

"Ryuzaki," Suara itu membawaku kembali dari Dunia lamunan dan menyadarkanku bahwa di ruangan ini aku tidak lagi sendirian. Tanpa di lihatpun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Aa, Raito-kun. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Sudah kuduga ia akan berkata begitu, "Aku turut berduka atas kematian Watari, ini adalah saat-saat tersulit bagimu melepas kepergiannya," Lanjutnya lagi sedikit membuatku merasa senang karena di perhatikan.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak." Jawabku sedikit menoleh kearahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita harus ke markas sekarang." Ajaknya yang membuatku mengangguk, "Ya."

 _Watari ingatkah kau. Bahwa dulu kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar percaya padamu, kau berjanji, "Selagi nafas ini masih berhembus, aku akan selalu disisimu."_

.

.

Keropo

.

.

Hari ini kembali hujan.

Namun berbeda dengan hari yang sebelumnya, jika waktu itu aku hanya berdiam diri didalam kali ini aku benar-benar keluar dan merasakan rintikkan hujan yang tajam membasahi tubuhku.

Aku kembali mendengar suara lonceng. Aku memejamkan mataku, membuat bayangan anak –anak yang sedang bermain dan menangis tergiang dalam kepalaku.

Kembali kubuka mataku, dan menatap keatas. Aku merasa ada orang yang sedang mengawasiku, segera kutelengkan sedikit kepala ini untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang melihatku.

Disana, sedikit jauh dari tempatku. Aku menemukan sosok Raito Yagami berdiri sembari menatapku.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Ryuzaki?" Aku melihatnya berbicara kepadaku namun suara itu tak sampai pada gendang telingaku karena suara hujan yang deras meredamnya.

Kulakukan gerakan agar ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, terlihat ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Ryuzaki?!" Kembali aku tak mendengarnya dan kuulangi gerakan yang sama bahwa aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Ia langsung menunjukkan wajah masam dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan tangan diatas kepala untuk melindungi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan.

"Sedang apa kau, Ryuzaki?" Setelah jarak kami dekat ia berhenti melangkah dan bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya saja suara lonceng itu…," Aku menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Lonceng?" Ia terlihat bingung dengan perkataanku.

"Ya. Lonceng itu bergema dengan keras hari ini,"

Raito terlihat menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, "Aku tak mendengar apa-apa." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Mereka bergema sepanjang hari dan aku jadi ingin tahu,"

"…,"

"Apa menurutmu dari Gereja? Pernikahan? Atau, mungkin_"

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuzaki?" Ah, ia menyela ucapanku, "Jangan bicara hal bodoh begitu, ayo kembali." Tambahnya membuatku sedikit tertunduk.

"Maaf, semua yang kukatakan adalah omong kosong, jadi tolong jangan dipercaya." Tandasku dan sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku.

"Hujannya semakin deras, ayo kita kembali." Aku dan Raito kembali masuk ke markas dan mengeringkan diri.

"Hujan tadi deras sekali," Aku memecahkan keheningan dan ia terlihat begitu sibuk dengan handuknya.

"Itu semua salahmu, kau hujan-hujanan." Jawabnya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aa, kau benar. Maafkan aku." Kakiku melangkah mendekatinya yang duduk di anak tangga. Kemudian aku berlutut di hadapannya dan mengelap kakinya menggunakan handukku.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlihat terkejut atas perilakuku, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki?"

"Aku sedang membantumu, kau terlihat begitu sibuk mengeringkan tubuhmu." Biarkan saja, mungkin ini yang terakhir.

"Tidak perlu," Ia menolak.

"Aku juga akan memijitmu, aku sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Anggap saja ini sebagai penebusanku." Ia terlonjak saat aku mulai menekan pergelangan kakinya, "Kau akan terbiasa." Ucapku sembari menekan dan mengelap kakinya.

Air dari tetesan rambutku membasahi kakinya, aku menatap dalam tetesan itu dan sedikit terkejut ketika Raito mengusap rambutku dengan handuknya.

"Kau masih basah," Ia berkata seperti itu, "Maaf." Setelah itu aku terdiam dan keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami.

Aku benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sedih sekali," Beberapa saat kemudian aku memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kenapa?" Raito menatapku dengan heran.

Aku balik menatapnya dengan sedikit senyum,

"Karena kita akan segera berpisah." Ia tercengang mendengarnya. Ah, aku juga tidak tahu apakah ekspresi itu palsu atau sungguhan. Kini, aku benar-benar menjadi dungu.

.

.

Keropo

.

.

 _Watari, seperti inikah rasanya? Saat-saat dimana jantungmu terasa seperti di remas-remas, begitu menyakitkan sampai aku tak sanggup berteriak. Mengetahui saat itu kau merasakan seperti ini juga membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya kita tak pernah bertemu mungkin kau masih hidup sampai sekarang, atau jika saja aku tak mengambil kasus ini mungkin kita akan tetap bersama sampai beberapa waktu kedepan._

Aku merasakannya, jantung ini berhenti berdetak.

Aku menatap ke langit-langit yang terlihat olehku adalah langit-langit Gereja, suara berisik anak-anak yang bermain dan menangis juga suara lonceng itu.

Ya, lonceng itu kembali bergema keras. Seolah menyambut kedatanganku atau menghantarkan kepergianku? Tidak, kali ini suara lonceng itu bukan berasal dari Gereja ataupun pernikahan.

Aku benar-benar yakin, bahwa suara itu bukan berasal dari kedua tempat tersebut.

Inikah yang disebut kematian?

Watari, aku benar-benar gagal kali ini. Ini adalah kegagalan pertama yang aku alami dalam seumur hidupku.

Apa kau kecewa padaku? Aku benar-benar telah mensia-sia 'kan kesempatan yang telah kau berikan padaku.

Mata ini semakin berat, seolah ingin segera menyudahi segalanya.

Tidak. Aku tidak kalah, aku hanya mengalah pada takdir yang tak bisa kuubah.

Aku tersenyum walau sedikit, dalam bayanganku Watari sudah menungguku disana. Menyambut kedatanganku.

Ternyata kematian tak seburuk yang aku kira.

Walau pada akhirnya ada air mata yang lolos dari bendungannya. Aku tak mengelak, kematian tetap kematian. Rasa sedih dan takut tetap ada ketika kau harus meninggalkan Dunia ini.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas ini bersamaan dengan manik obsidianku yang meredup karena kehilangan cahayanya dan segera bersembunyi di balik kelopak untuk tidur selamanya.

 _ **Owari.**_

 _Maaf kalau ini feelnya gak dapet, :))_

 _Well, mengapa saya mengambil kata Raito ketimbang Light? Soalnya menurut saya kita orang Indonesia kalau membaca tulisan Light, maka akan membaca sesuai dengan tulisannya yaitu tetep Light. Nah, beda lagi kalo orang Jepang, mereka membaca Light dengan ejaan Raito. Saya gunakan Raito agar para pembaca bener-bener membacanya dengan ejaan Raito. Biar kena banget gitu. Gak ngerti ya? Oke lupakan, itu hanya sekedar asumsi saya hahaha /dilempar._

 _Sekali lagi, maaf jika ini bener-bener gak ngena._

 _Akhir kata, rnr?_


End file.
